


【宗凛】一月：火炉边

by lyn13th



Series: 【Free!】四季 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn13th/pseuds/lyn13th
Summary: // 标题是从音乐爱好者的伟大gay蜜老柴那照搬来的，尽管如此文章跟曲子具体写成什么样没有半条青花鱼的关系，俄罗斯进口的也没有。// 我把标题里的浪漫大壁炉给写成了煤气灶和电暖气，可能因为他们水泳部的人活得都太有烟火气了些。这房子设计得不大人性化，厨房西窗容易冬冷夏热，但我妄想海边山上西晒的厨房和厨房里的冒烟的煎鱼想了十几年，让我写吧。
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: 【Free!】四季 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535819
Kudos: 4





	【宗凛】一月：火炉边

**Author's Note:**

> // 标题是从音乐爱好者的伟大gay蜜老柴那照搬来的，尽管如此文章跟曲子具体写成什么样没有半条青花鱼的关系，俄罗斯进口的也没有。
> 
> // 我把标题里的浪漫大壁炉给写成了煤气灶和电暖气，可能因为他们水泳部的人活得都太有烟火气了些。这房子设计得不大人性化，厨房西窗容易冬冷夏热，但我妄想海边山上西晒的厨房和厨房里的冒烟的煎鱼想了十几年，让我写吧。

松冈凛第一次把山崎宗介领回他家的那天意外地金光普照，暖阳从云堆后面露了个全脸，像味增汤的海洋里头滚刀块的胡萝卜缓慢沉底。

山崎宗介胳膊肘支在厨房桌子跟前，看独居房主松冈凛煎鱼，油锅滋啦响。没人确切地知道他们为什么要在下午三点做饭，零食也需要烹饪，搞竞泳的人也会忽然嘴馋。凛倒油的时候回头把面粉盘子往他跟前一搁，刀鱼段堆出个小山丘来。冬天的海风在窗外呼呼吹，锅底下的火哔栗剥罗响，松冈凛脑门上的汗吧哒吧哒掉。宗介看他忙活，觉得今日的太阳果真有些晃眼。

吃鱼的时候松冈凛众望所归地揭开话瓢，从街心公园露天泳池底下堆积的落叶扯到岩美这年的暖冬，再从在俱乐部里老生常谈地碰见的七濑遥和橘真琴转向最近誓要把松冈江追到手的聒噪桃太郎。松冈凛叼着他的鱼，话讲得有点口齿不清。他后脑勺冲着西窗，山崎宗介挪了挪凳子看他逆光的表情。

宗介哪壶不开提哪壶的功力这时候蹦出来支配他，他努力在对方比平时更加密集的陈述里挤出一个空白，然后在这个宝贵的空白处说，凛，你别紧张，会卡鱼刺，很好吃，真的。松冈凛气得把做饭时候扎的皮筋儿一把拽了，一边抓着头发把嘴里一堆东西咽了一边反驳谁紧张了我才没紧张我在自个儿家厨房做饭聊天有什么好紧张的再说又不是第一天做好不好吃我自己不知道么反正宗介肯定不会讨厌就是了而且我才不会卡鱼刺虽然卡了宗介又不会笑话我其实也无所谓我怎么可能紧张我才不紧张，心里想着刚才炉子开旺了，现在脸上还烧得慌。

然后山崎宗介笑场了，松冈凛跟着笑场，一脚踹在他小腿上。

松冈凛到底可能在紧张什么我们心知肚明，这是他**长大以后第一次**把**山崎宗介单独**领回**自己住**的**家**。不是说他俩已经或者打算发展到什么阶段，事实上这时候当事人们所处的那种状态叫作笃定的暧昧。他就是紧张，在幼驯染跟前莫名其妙地紧张，紧张得乱用关联词还说话不加逗号。这跟泳池边上淋浴间里上下铺的那种独处不大一样，虽然他俩仍然可以流畅地吃饭打游戏和默不作声。

这顿饭剩下的部分轻松愉快，松冈凛的鱼吃得十分平安，尽管山崎宗介总是暗中做好了像按下塑料鲨鱼牙齿那样的准备来应对凛扁桃体上可能出现的异物。然后他俩刷碗洗筷子，面朝铁蓝色粼粼的海和温泉蛋的太阳，在水和陶瓷碰撞的声音里说那种事后就忘记的闲话。部分因高中时代的七濑遥而产生的刻板印象告诉我们松冈凛的声音经常带着点剑拔弩张的不耐而山崎宗介的就像他的体格，实际上，尤其是他俩单独待在一起的实际上，这种音调化合价上的差别奇异地归中。

松冈凛把丝瓜瓤钢丝球往洗碗槽边上挂，山崎宗介半道接过去，里里外外仔仔细细再刷一遍挤干了一溜儿挂钩上。红头发的那位朋友这时候解着围裙看他上述动作，肚子里头像心肝脾肺都被捋了一遭，他又开始觉得热了。

收拾完厨房他俩瘫在沙发上挑电视柜里的碟片，三个小时的电影把天折腾得透黑。电热器的指示灯在片尾字幕旁边橘红橘红地闪。从电影的某个镜头开始他们都没发表过意见。沉默很好，再说点什么也完全没有问题。山崎宗介懒得开口，松冈凛也是。没人开灯，没人说话，没人意识到以上两点。

松冈凛往山崎宗介那边靠了靠，宗介自动调整姿势。电视屏幕转入自动待机，外面开始飘雪，屋里只剩两双眼睛和一个代表温暖的人造光源。气氛表示这晚上接下来的任何情节不可能不让人感到幸福，虽然这完全无法构成它与剩下几乎全部时间的本质差别。

山崎宗介觉得这个一月的黑夜像小时候堆雪人的凛一样可爱，而比堆雪人那会儿更可爱的松冈凛正靠在他旁边，他更早就开始的紧张终于占据前额叶里所有思绪。宗介，凛问他，你冷不冷，冷我把暖气开大点。宗介的手在这时候穿过松冈凛后背和沙发靠垫之间的空隙终于放在了他的腰上。不冷。松冈凛把身子一扭，干脆利落地吻上他。

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> // 山崎宗介：举高高吗？


End file.
